


That's What It's Made For

by zaniamsextoy



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets an unnerving text from Liam. 'Get the fuck home now'. And all Zayn can wonder is, what did he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What It's Made For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying my One-Shots! This is a prompt I gave myself based on the video of Zayn dancing with Danny and Ant. If you haven't watched it, I suggest you watch it before reading. [click here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJpYlU8iQic)

_Get the fuck home now._

Zayn read the text message over a hundred times, picturing his innocent, no swearing boyfriend writing it. Liam was the sinless one of the boy’s of One Direction. He always slept way before his bedtime, sipped tea with his pinkie raised, ironed his own clothes and never swore. 

Never. So why was he swearing via text now? 

Zayn took in a breath and texted Liam back. 

_Is something the matter babe?_

Liam replied in record time. 

_Just get the fuck home and see for yourself._

Oh shit. Zayn was in trouble. 

But what for? 

When he left for Danny and Ant’s house, he gave Liam a goodbye kiss and Liam said to have fun. What could have changed in two hours? Did Liam want to break-up? Oh shit. But why? Why would he want to end their longtime relationship? Zayn’s fingers shook on the keyboard, typing in a last text message before heading home. 

_I love you, Li._

Liam didn’t respond. 

“Fuck!” Zayn screeched, holding back his nerves. 

“What is it?” Danny and Ant stared from the couch. “Trouble in paradise?”

Zayn shook his head, lying. He didn’t know what was wrong. All he did know was that he didn’t want to break up. Liam was his soul mate, and it was a miracle that they had found each other through a competition. Who could say they found their soul mate on national television, striving for a singing career, and make it? 

Hardly anyone, Zayn thought. 

Shaking both Danny and Ant’s hand, Zayn slung his black pack across his shoulders and walked to his car parked on the side of the street. He tried recalling how Liam was before he left. He looked completely normal. He sat on the recliner, his legs crossed, reading the newspaper with those cute, small framed glasses that Zayn couldn’t help but tease him about. 

Was that it? Zayn had jokingly called Liam four-eyes before he left. Was that what this was all about? 

It can’t be! It’s not like Zayn hadn’t called him that before. 

Maybe that’s it! Maybe Zayn had called Liam four-eyes one too many times and now Zayn was going to come home to packed suitcases, and Liam breaking up with him. Zayn drove home in silence, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Don’t cry,” Zayn comforted himself. “You’re just over thinking things. Liam is not going to break up with you.” But the words of reassurance just brought him more uncertainty. “You are going home and finding Liam with a bright smile on his face and maybe he just swore via text message because he was being playful.”

Zayn knew it was a long stretch because Liam hated swearing. He even got on Zayn’s case every time that he swore either at home or in public. Liam always said that swearing are for people with poor grammar, and they use foul language to color up their vocabulary. 

When Zayn arrived to the front door of his and Liam’s shared flat, he took a deep breath, eyes closed, before opening the door to his fate. 

It was completely dark when he took a step inside. 

Reaching for the light switch, Zayn flicked it up but the light didn’t turn on. What was going on here? Why were the lights off? Did Paul forget to pay for their utilities again? 

Zayn groaned, readjusting his eyes to the darkness. All he could see were the dark shadows of the bulky furniture in the living room. 

“Liam,” Zayn called out softly, walking further into the darkness. “Liam, I’m home. Why are the lights off? Li,” Zayn said, again. “Where are you?”

Zayn heard something behind him.  Like breathing? 

Was there a robber in the house? Oh shit. 

“Right behind you, you slut.”

Before Zayn had time to turn around, to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, his hands were clamped together with a cool, metal object and Liam held his bound hands, pushing him towards the unknown. Zayn only had time to let out a tiny squeal before he was pushed down onto the icy, smooth tiles of the bathroom floor. 

“Li, what are you doing?” Zayn gasped. 

“Putting you in your place.”

“My place?” 

With great difficulty, Zayn sat up, feeling the aches of his bounded wrists behind him.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash. 

Zayn was temporarily blinded from the sudden burst of light, but when his eyes adjusted, he realized that their bathroom has been transformed . . . into some type of bondage chamber. 

Before Zayn had time to react, Liam grabbed Zayn’s hands, yanking him towards the shower. On the handle of the shower was another pair of handcuffs, and Liam clamped the metal object around the handcuffs already bound to Zayn’s hands. 

Zayn knelt as if praying, his arms raised above his head, and stared at Liam, whose entire innocent demeanor had changed. He was not the innocent, boyish looking lad of the bunch anymore. Liam had shaved his head into a mohawk and his naturally, light brown eyes have grown darker, murkier. 

And all Zayn can help but wonder is what had gotten into him. 

When moving around a bit to get more comfortable, Zayn realized that an inch anywhere and his wrists rubbed against the metal and started chaffing. Zayn glanced up to Liam who stood in front of him, strong and statuesque. 

“Li, why are you doing this to me?”

“I don’t repeat myself twice,” Liam replied, acidly. “You want to act like a whore. You better fucking believe I’m going to treat you like one.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Liam walked over to the bathroom sink. On it was a radio that was from their bedroom. Liam clicked the play button and a familiar song---one that he heard not too long ago, being blasted against the bathroom walls. 

_‘Figured I’d hit it and quit it just one night. Got so good to me doubled back twice, I musta been outta my mind knowin’ I don’t wanna. I’m about to nut up, guess it’s too late to turn back now. Can’t apologize cuz that ain’t my style. Shorty rainin’ wet up in my ear talking’ ‘bout I got what you came for. This here got your name on it.’_

“Do you mind refreshing my memory,” Liam snarled, stopping the music. “What exactly has Danny and Ant’s name, not to mention the millions of viewers on Youtube that are watching that . . . _video_ , that I don’t already own?”

“Liam---,” Zayn said breathlessly. 

There’s a wicked smirk on Liam’s full, pink lips. 

“I own you, Zayn.” Liam knelt down to Zayn’s eye level, staring at him with ferocious, dark eyes. “You are _mine_. You ask permission when you visit other people, and you damn as well know for a fact, that I would never allow you to shake your ass in front of two boys, videotaping it for the entire world to see.”

Liam claiming Zayn as his private property made Zayn feel . . . _hot_.

“But Li---.”

“Shut up.” Liam’s voice is soft and low but Zayn still felt as scared as if Liam had yelled it out to him. Grabbing Zayn’s cheeks with one hand, squeezing them together, making Zayn pucker his juicy lips, Liam ran his tongue on Zayn’s bottom lip. 

A shiver ran through Zayn’s spine. Who was this guy? This was not Liam: innocent, naive, smart Liam. It was sexual predator, BDSM Liam. 

“Even though you’re a dirty whore, you still taste amazing.” Liam tongued Zayn’s lips, getting small whimpers from the raven-haired boy. “Open your mouth.”

Zayn complied.

Liam stroked his long, thick tongue around Zayn’s mouth. Starting from his teeth, to the insides of his cheek, to the upper wall of his jaw, Liam licked slowly and greedily, taking Zayn’s sweet taste inside of his mouth. 

Zayn felt a hot stream of liquid hit his tongue. He looked into Liam’s heavy lidded eyes.

“Swallow,” he said, closing Zayn’s mouth.

The liquid felt warm on his tongue. Zayn wondered what it was when he swallowed. It couldn’t have been Liam’s cum. He was kissing Liam, not blowing him! Zayn thought more in depth, realizing that it was Liam’s saliva combined with his own. 

Liam smirked, rubbing a finger against Zayn’s bottom lip as if he realized that Zayn had come to that conclusion.

“I own you mouth. Now, stand up.” Liam got to his feet with ease. Zayn, however, had trouble getting off from the floor with his hands being restrained and all. Wobbling like a fish on the floor, Zayn leaned against the glass of the shower and hoisted himself up to his feet. 

Liam inched closer until their bodies were inches apart. Gazing into Liam’s eyes, Zayn wondered how his boyfriend could change in the last two hours. Liam wasn’t rough. He wasn’t a swearer. He wasn’t a sex freak either! For their first year anniversary, Zayn had set up a torture chamber for Liam to have his way with him but Liam refused to even go into the room. He camped at Louis and Harry’s house until all that ‘stuff’ was thrown away. But now, here Liam was, in all his bad boy glory, dominating Zayn. By the way, who the hell cut his hair?

Zayn stared at Liam with large, innocent doe eyes. The _don’t hurt me_ look. 

Liam chuckled darkly. 

“That’s not gonna work on me.” Liam stroked a hand against Zayn’s jaw, working his way down Zayn’s neck. In a swift tug, Liam ripped the middle of Zayn’s shirt down to the hem, exposing his olive tan skin. Running his hand against Zayn’s chest, Liam’s fingers tugged on Zayn’s hardening nipples.

Zayn moaned.

“These are mine. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” the Muslim stuttered. “Li, please untie me. I want to touch you.” Zayn couldn’t deny the tightening in his pants had become excruciating. His eye closed as Liam licked a warm tongue against the hardening buds. Gently nibbling, he got another appreciative moan from his boyfriend. “Please, Liam?”

“I’ll only untie you if you swear not to touch me.” Liam flicked his tongue against Zayn’s nipple. “Although I appreciate the state you are in, I’ll be more . . . _proud_ ,” Zayn could sense Liam’s playful smirk, “if you could physically touch me but control your urge to do so. I love a boy with self control. Think I might have to find me another one since my boyfriend can’t control his urge to dance in front of boys and have it broadcasted to the entire world.”

Was he ever going to drop the video? It wasn’t anything sexual with Danny or Ant. It was just something to do for fun. 

“I can’t guarantee,” Zayn replied, feeling high and light from Liam’s expert tongue. “You untie me and the first thing I’ll do is shove you on the counter and ride you.”

Liam quirked a small grin. 

“Tempting as that sounds, I think I much rather you choose between pleasure and pain over just pain.” 

Liam’s tongue is gone. 

He had taken a few steps back, working on getting his trousers down to his feet. His black dress pant falls to the floor with ease. He stepped out of them, already sporting a large tent inside of his black, skin-tight boxers. 

Zayn gulped. 

Before Liam removed his boxers however, he looked at Zayn and shook his head. “Don’t know why you need to see this. You’re here to pleasure me. Not the other way around.”

 _“Li,”_ Zayn whined. 

“No, no, no,” chanted Liam. “I don’t go around to everyone flaunting what I’ve got.” He is obviously still talking about the video. Is it really that bad a thing to dance along with two of your guy friends? 

Liam grabbed an old underwear near the dirty hamper. A Calvin Klein boxer brief that Zayn had recognized he was wearing the other day he went to the gym. Liam twirled it in his fingers, giving Zayn a wicked grin. 

“What are you doing with that? Li?” 

Liam used his dirty drawer as a blindfold and no matter how gross it would have seemed, Zayn couldn’t help but feel his rigid, over-hard cock trying to feel itself from his skinny jeans. 

“That’s more like it,” Liam grinned at his handy work. Zayn could hear Liam stepping out of his boxers and hear it being flung across the room. “Now, I would like to play a game with you. You know how at parties they have pin the tail on the donkey? Well, this is something like it but I call it a different name. Would you like to know the name of the game?”

“Yes,” Zayn stammered, wanting nothing more but to feel Liam inside of him. 

“It’s called ‘Find My Dick and Sit On It’.” 

Zayn couldn’t help but whimper like a little bitch. He heard rustling and then the room go completely silent. 

 _“Well,”_ Liam remarked. “Do you want to play or not? I’m waiting.”

Zayn gulped, still tasting his boyfriend inside of his mouth as he took a couple steps forward, feeling the handcuffs start digging into his skin. Wait a minute. He was still in his jeans!

 _“FUCK!”_ he shouted.

“Guess you figured that if you found my _hard_ , ten-inch cock that I’m stroking off---it feeling so good in my hand,” he moaned. “You wouldn’t be able to do anything about it because you’re still stuck in your jeans.” 

Zayn couldn’t help but muster a few moans. 

There was nothing more he wanted then to get fucked by Liam this instant. His boyfriend was so sexy and not(not that he wasn’t before), but this was a different side of Liam that Zayn had never seen. It was taboo and so fucking titillating. 

“That’s not fair,” Zayn pouted. 

“Then I guess I’ll just waste my cum and shoot it all over my chest then somewhere a bit more tight and steamy.” Liam moaned, jerking off and tickling his large balls. “Oh yeah, guess it’s just me and my hands tonight. Zayn doesn’t want any of this. Fuck, hands, you feel so fucking good.”

“Stop.” Zayn gritted his teeth, angrily. “Let go of your fucking dick _now_ , if you know what’s good for you.”

Liam smirked. 

“Might I ask what will happen if I continue to masturbate, what wouldn’t be good for me?” There was pride in his voice. Zayn could feel it. 

Liam was playing unfair. 

“Come on, Li,” Zayn whined. “Just fuck meeeee.” 

It was pathetic to Zayn how badly he wanted Liam to shove his dick inside of his ass. His body was hot and ready, shaking with uncontrollable need. All because his boyfriend was being a badass and playing unfair. 

Zayn suddenly felt something poking on the inside of his thighs, rubbing up and down. He felt the blunt head of Liam’s uncircumcised cock at his thighs, working it’s way up to the extremely tight zipper. 

“Looks like your buddy wants to come out and play too Zayn,” he said smugly. “Why can’t he come out and play? He looks so hard and riled up in that cage. Doesn’t he want to meet his best friend?”

Zayn could barely breathe. This was excruciatingly. He could feel his dick pulse more at the touch of Liam’s dick. He felt the large drops of sweat running down his cheek and the way Liam held the back of his waist, pushing their pelvises closer together. Oh fuck. 

Zayn hissed. His boyfriend was being fucking unfair!

Pulling on his restraints, the handcuffs dug further into his skin and Zayn knew that they would leave purple rings later on. He didn’t care though. He surged for Liam, wanting to wrap his arms around his body, push him down and ride the shit out of him until his boyfriend was cumming deep inside of his ass. 

Liam removed his underwear from Zayn’s head, looking deep into his boyfriend’s tear stained eyes. He rubbed his thumb on the bottom of Zayn’s lips, leaning down to place a chaste, swift kiss. When he pulled away, Zayn groaned from the loss of contact, watching as Liam sat on the bathroom counter, legs wide open, dick in the air, press on the radio once more. The song he had danced to earlier with Danny and Ant started replaying. 

Liam smiled, singing to the music. 

“ ‘Figured I’d hit it and quit it just one night. Got so good to me doubled back twice, I musta been outta my mind knowin’ I don’t wanna. I’m about to nut up, guess it’s too late to turn back now. Can’t apologize cuz that ain’t my style. Shorty rainin’ wet up in my ear talkin’ ‘bout I got what you came for. _This_ \---,” Liam grasped his cock tightly, stroking off, “here got Zayn’s name on it’.”

Liam glared at Zayn from across the room.

“Do you want my dick, babe?”

Zayn didn’t know whether to scream or cry. He dropped to his knees, looking at Liam with apologetic eyes. 

Liam got up in a swift movement, kneeling down and grabbing Zayn’s chin in his hand.

When he raises Zayn’s head though, anticipating to see a sad frown, Zayn was smirking. What Liam failed to realize was that his boyfriend was double jointed and had slipped out of the cuffs when he turned around to walk towards the sink. 

Zayn pounced on top of Liam, sending both of them flailing to the white tiled floor. He pinned Liam’s arms down, rubbing Liam’s hard-on against the crack of his ass. 

Liam hissed, biting his lower lip. 

Running his hands down his boyfriend’s back, down to his nice, fat ass, Liam grabbed the seam of Zayn’s jean, right in the center of his ass and ripped it apart. 

Zayn moaned, kissing a very fervent, needy Liam. Their teeth crashed together, tongues fighting to claim dominance, and not a while longer, Liam had made another rip, exposing Zayn’s rear. Shoving his fingers into Zayn’s mouth, he twirled them around the wet basin, quickly moving them back to the pinkness of Zayn’s tight hole. He shoved a finger in, feeling the immense heat and tightness engulf him. 

“Oh shit,” Zayn moaned, biting the skin at Liam’s neck. 

“This is mine,” Liam said protectively. “I don’t want you shaking your ass in front of anyone. And I mean anyone Zayn.”

They looked intensely back into each others eyes. 

 _“This,”_ he grabbed fistfuls of Zayn’s ass, “here got _Liam’s_ name on it.”

Zayn can’t help but chuckle, feeling Liam’s soft his lips when he reached up for another kiss. 

“Then do it.” Zayn sucked up the second finger Liam added, scissoring fervently, stretching Zayn open for his thick cock. “Mark your territory,” he whispered inside of Liam’s ears. “Cum in my ass.”

Liam’s dick pressed against Zayn’s tight sphincter, both of them hissing passionately as he squeezed in his nice, thick piece inside of Zayn’s scorching hot ass, marking his territory and proving to Zayn that _this_ is what _they’re_ made for. 


End file.
